


Our Golden Days.

by fearless_seas



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_seas/pseuds/fearless_seas
Summary: The first thing Marc does when he meets Dani is flirt with him; and the first thing that Dani thinks is that he is too old for him.





	Our Golden Days.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoxodelvidestruction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodelvidestruction/gifts).



> I tried my best with a ship I am unfamiliar with! Spanish is my sixth language so let me know if anything needs to be changed if anyone notices. Translations at the bottom.

          Marc is nineteen and hasn’t quite figured things out. Well, besides flirting and riding motorcycles, that is. Dani knows this because the first thing that boy does when he meets him is flirt with him. Marc is taller than he originally believed but the childish nature of him perhaps has made Dani extraordinarily biased. His smile isn’t quite weighed by experience, he looks as though he carries the world in his sight; a dangerous prospect. Dani pulls out a hand to him but Marc, it seems, isn’t one for formalities and he tugs him into a hug. It takes Dani off guard and, despite this, he feels warmer than he has in quite a few years.

          “Dani - Marc, Marc - Dani,” they are introduced. The expression he is given by the man in front of him makes his throat dry.

          “Welcome to the team,” Dani smiles shyly and he thinks: _I like him immediately_.

          Marc grins widely, “Thank you. Is going to be a…” His English isn’t quite yet up to par.

          Dani chews on his inner cheek, “...Pleasure?”

          Marc gives another beam and then reaches for his hand. “A pleasure,” he confirms, “Especially next to you.”

          After introductions are made, Dani slips himself off to a cozy corner of the room and out onto the terrace. He has never enjoyed boisterous crowds and everyone seems to be busy questioning his new teammate. Crickets are chirping and the sky is a dark navy tint with the faintest of pale light on the horizon. He leans over the railing towards the grass below and gentle wind is blowing over his bare neck. A moment later, he hears the door slide back open and he passes a glance over his shoulder.

          “ _Quieres un amigo?_ ”, it’s Marc and he is fiddling with the edge of his sleeve like a child who’d just crawled out of bed in the middle of the night.

          It seems to be the thing Dani can do around him: smile. “ _Siempre_ ,” and Marc moves up next to him, inclines his back over the iron and hooks his elbows. He faces him, his attention never appears to be guided away. Typically this would make Dani uncomfortable, dozens of eyes upon him sends a shiver up his spine. Marc’s have this endless appearance to them, as if they go on forever and could swallow the stars if given the chance.

          He meets his eyes, “ _Como te sientes?_ ”

          Their brows narrow slightly, “ _Acerca de?_ ”

          Dani wishes to shut his mouth and ask him to sit right next to him; listen to everything he has to say. “ _Todo ello_ ,” he manages softly. “ _El_ _future_ , _el equipo_ , _yo_ \--”, he cuts himself off then and shifts his eyes away nervous. But Marc is still grinning as he was before and the silence is comfortable. He invites him to sit at the glass table on their left and Dani listens. It is something that he does best because eloquence just happens to not be one of his traits. But he likes this: following how their eyes flicker and wane like the wick of a candle when they speak of things they are passionate of. The stars snuff out the empty sky and they both dress themselves up in the night.

          Dani remembers the first time he was touched by Marc. Truly, the first hint of intimacy. It is Marc’s rookie season, he is twenty and bright eyed, he shines with youth. Dani wishes they were just a little older, because then he wouldn’t feel so terrible when he looks at them like that. It's a subtle glance as though he holds hope in his vision, and perhaps, he really does to him. It’s Portugal in May and it reminds Dani exactly why he loves the spring. Buds are sprouting on the trees and the grass is rich and tall with health. He is speaking with a mechanic when his hotel room key slips out of his shorts pocket onto the garage floor. He bends to pick up at the same moment that Marc is squeezing past. It is the briefest of moments, but in the time that it takes then, Marc’s hand has traveled from his hip to slide over the small of Dani’s back as he passes. He trembles when he stands, as if he had been shocked by electricity and he follows him with his eyes as he disappears around the corner. He is filled with the desire to call him back here interrogate him exactly why he did that. But he blinks into space instead until his vision blurs with curiosity. Marc has touched him before, he’s brushed his fingers or wrapped his arms around his neck. But this? This was different: it was intimacy.

          Dani hates himself because he enjoyed it more than anything.

          Marc looks at him as if he is bloody interested in everything and anything that he has to say. His lashes flutter over his cheeks and his glance is hooded with a type of silent desire. So Dani tells him after a year of this:

          “ _Debes dejar de mirarme así_ ,” Dani is at dinner with him. Marc cocks his head as if he doesn’t know what he is speaking of, but he definitely does. It’s an innocent expression that anyone but himself would’ve fallen for. He flashes his eyelashes then and takes a long sip of his water. “ _Ese!_ ”, Dani points to him quickly.

          “ _No puedo parar_ ,” he grins and then in a quick motion pats the top of his hand on the table. Dani flickers his gaze down to it, his hand resting there lax on the top of the table with Marc’s fingerprints on the palm as if it belongs to him somehow. “ _Cosas hermosas deben ser notadas_ ,” Dani must remind himself to peer in a dictionary later because he is positive that right next to the word flirt it will say Marc Marquez. _Beautiful things need to be noticed._

          The both of them are sitting outside of the garage on the pavement when Marc casually slides a hand around his hip. Dani’s breath immediately hitches in his throat and he removes it from his waist with a simply movement, hands his wrist back to him as if returning his affection from him. They appear a little disappointed and yet eagar all the same. His shoulder brushes his, ruffles up the sleeve of his shirt. He hankers to tell Marc, _I am seven years older than you, cannot you find someone else you want?_ But he has been with Marc long enough to know he will find some way to compliment him instead so he waits until they are alone in Dani’s hotel room one day:

          “ _Hay muchos personas en el mundo, porque tu quieres yo?_ ”, the sunlight is brushing in through the curtains in an angelic sense. The shine make Marc’s cheeks glow where he is sitting with his feet propped up on the table in front of a large basket of fruit. It causes Dani to shift his glimpse away with a flush as they pan over him as if he is a piece of prized art.

          Marc shrugs and then his hand meets his upper arm, wraps over the muscle there. “ _Me gustas_ ,” and for once his face is serious, his tone sounds hushed as though he is disclosing a secret of his.

          But Dani only laughs, a chuckle admits past his lips. “ _No digas lo que no debes decir_ ,” he swallows and Marc’s hand falls off of his bicep, retreats towards himself. Dani feels a little guilty, but Marc still seems like a child to him.

          The first time Marc tries kissing him, his lips land on the corner of his mouth because Dani jumps from the shock. He hadn’t realized what was happening because he was distracted but it is pre-season testing, December 2014. Snow is clinging to Marc’s hair, his eyelashes and the lining of his thin coat.

          “ _Hace frio_ ,” he shivers and, despite this, his hands still feel warm. Not even the weather could blot out his sun, it seems. Dani admires that, in a mature way, he truly does find it amusing.

          After it happens, Dani squeezes his hand with a small smile because Marc is flushed with embarrassment. But he returns it, he grabs his hands and rubs his thumbs into the bed of his palms. He draws him close and places a gentle kiss to his mouth, it takes Marc somewhat off guard but his hands are threading through the back of his hair now. Dani melts and he thinks: _this is heaven isn’t it?_ He can feel him smiling… by god, he is smiling and it feels beautiful against his skin.

          “We should go on a date,” Marc’s bare feet are warm against Dani’s knees as he lays on the sofa crossed legged. It’s spring again and the air has the scent of new opportunity.

          Dani peeks up from his laptop at him, “ _A donde?_ ”

          But Marc has a curious expression, his eyes are velvety as they stare into his and his grin is melting to say the least. All he says is, “ _En cualquier lugar, mientras estoy contigo_.”

 _Anywhere, as long as I am with you_.

          It’s a tiny coffee shop that serves ice cream. It has a checkerboard floor and the cars stream by endlessly, slowly on the road beyond the window. Marc spoons his ice cream and Dani cups a hand beneath his chin. He feels his presence even as they are apart. He reaches across the table then and shoves their plate out of the way to gather his attention. Marc blinks, the spoon still in his mouth before placing it down on the table and leaning over to listen to him.

          “ _Tengo una pregunta para ti_.”

          He cocks his head, “ _Si?_ ”

          Dani suddenly grows very silent and he wants to ask: _I am older than you, you can get anyone else than you want, why do you want me?_ So he does. “Why do you want me?”, and it sounds so sad as is drips from his lips into the open air. For the first time in the long time, Marc is at a loss of words and he freezes. It takes a moment, with Dani admitting a sigh, before he reaches across the table and rubs a thumb over the top of his hand.

          Marc’s eyes twinkle with something then. A deep maturity that he only rarely shows. “ _Quién no te querría?_ ”, and he bumps his foot playfully under the table. He returns to his ice cream and these words stay with Dani for the rest of his existence.

_Who wouldn’t want you?_

          It’s in a summer when Dani makes love to him for the first time. Marc bites into the flesh of his lip and his hips are rutting eagerly against his as only a young man’s would. He doesn’t quite know pace yet, does he? Only speed. It was just as his riding skills. Marc’s breath creates little waves on the nape of his neck as he whispers to him and him alone, “ _Te quiero_.”

          It sends ice down his spine, a collection of dying things in him suddenly bursting to life. He grabs his wrists and their lips pull off of his neck, he presses his fingers into their cheekbones. With as must clarity as he can muster, he says only in return, “You shouldn’t.”

          It is fevered and slow, so very slow. He is gentle and the atmosphere they both created could light a city of shining lights. But Marc loves this, tugging him into the open and unwrapping him as though he were a gift. His shirt, his jeans are all removed as a bow. An entire galaxy opened then under his hands, the universe conspired and all of the stars approved. The moon, just a sliver in the warm, caressing sky peered down upon them. Most of all: it felt right, it felt okay. But after it is done and Marc is lying naked in his arms with sharp nail indents in the flesh of his back, Dani allows himself the moment to wonder. He digs his nose into the back of his hair and his eyes shut lazily. He wonders if he will open them and this will all be a dream; _is this really mine?_ When he reopens them and Marc is still on his side tracing mini circles into the skin of his chest, he allows these thoughts to become words for him.

          “ _Te amo_.”

          Marc mumbles something back in his half-asleep state that isn’t heard. It sounds as a chuckle, a breath on heavy, full lips.

          He is different after he wins his first championship. He has a slowness to him, a certain relaxation that he had never owned before. Marc is slower in bed, slower in ever way and Dani loves him all the more for it. Neither can count the amount of journeys they have taken to the hospital. It never gets better, not ever, seeing Marc’s torn expression as he treads into his hospital room every time and it still causes an ache in his chest. It’s one of the only times that they aren’t talking, he only sits beside him and rests his head into his lap. Dani spends the rest of the nights until he is cleared combing his hair back with his fingers. The walls couldn’t seem smaller, and he will spend every waking moment blessing the simple moments like this. He couldn’t ask for anything better, could he?

          It’s a dry, heated July when Dani announces his retirement. Marc has been angry with him before, they have fought but this is something quite different. It was coming from the press conference to find his lover with his head in his hands in the darkness. Dani flicks on the light and he doesn’t budge, so he slips next to him and wraps an arm over his shoulder, tugs him into the nook of his arm. Neither says anything for a long, long moment; but perhaps that was it, it was a comfortable reticence that needed not been filled with anything at all but silent feelings.

          Marc sounds so quiet when he eventually speaks to him. “ _Por que no me dijiste?_ ”, _why didn’t you tell me?_

         He sighs, “I did want you to be _lunatico_.”

          His face buries into his coat and Dani allows him there for an occasion to collect himself. He clings to him like a raft in a storm and his clutch is to the material of his clothing. His shadowed eyes are wide, with fear perhaps, as they peer up to waver at him. “ _Nos cambiará esto?_ ”, _will this change us_ , Marc questions and his bottom lip is quivering.

          It is sitting there on the edge of the bed with the summer moonlight with eyes connected that brings Dani back. He travels to six years ago when Marc’s _ojos_  didn’t carry as much weight as they do now. So, he reaches with his fingertips to rub against their eyelids, and they still have the same welled countenance that they always did. Nothing has changed between them in all these years.

          “ _Todavia me amas?_ ”

_Do you still love me?_

          His lips part, tantalizing as ever to him. “I always have,” he breathes. Dani tugs their foreheads together and he can sense him sigh in his hands, a weight exits his shoulders. It is all that he really requires to understand in this chaotic universe is him, it seems.

          He smiles, “ _Entonces nada cambiará entre nosotros_.”

 _Then nothing will ever change between us_.

          In the end, that is all you really need, isn’t it?

          Love and love and love and love and love….

 _And these golden days between the two of you_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed receiving this from me! Thank you <3
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Quieres un amigo? = You want a friend?  
> Siempre = Always  
> Como te sientes? = How do you feel?  
> Acerca de? = About?  
> Todo ello = All of it  
> El future, el equipo, yo = The future, the team, me  
> Debes dejar de mirarme así = You must stop looking at me like that  
> Ese! = That!  
> No puedo parar = I can't stop  
> Cosas hermosas deben ser notadas = Beautiful things should be noticed  
> Hay muchos personas en el mundo, porque tu quieres yo? = There are many people in the world, why do you want me?  
> Me gustas = I like you  
> No digas lo que no debes decir = Don't say what do you don't mean  
> Hace frio = It is cold  
> A donde? = Where?  
> En cualquier lugar, mientras estoy contigo = Anywhere, while I'm with you  
> Tengo una pregunta para ti = I have a question for you  
> Si? = Yes?  
> Quién no te querría? = Who wouldn't want you?  
> Te quiero = I want you  
> Te amo = I love you  
> Por que no me dijiste? = Why didn't you tell me?  
> Lunatico = Moonstruck  
> Nos cambiará esto? = Will this change us?  
> Todavia me amas? = Do you still love me?  
> Entonces nada cambiará entre nosotros = Then nothing will change between us


End file.
